The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for golf swing training and, more particularly, for guiding the swing of a golf club in a predetermined path and controlling the bodily movements of a golfer within a prescribed position during a golf swing.
The apparatus and method of the present invention enables a golfer, irrespective of his skill level, to acquire the correct golf swing posture by swinging an elastic or other type of golf club along the swing plane of a guiding means. The term "swing" can be defined as the sum of rhythmic back and forth movements which result in striking a golf club head against a golf ball. It is common knowledge that to acquire a correct golf swing, one must have, at the outset, a regular tempo, i.e., a speed at which movement is to be performed in the most efficient and constant way as is practicable. To swing properly a golfer must also develop a regulated pattern of movement such that the velocity of each swing will recur with measured regularity. All of the above movements co-act so as to produce a muscular movement of the body which will result in a repeated contact of the golf ball during golf swing play.
To acquire the movements described above, the majority of golfers would require many hours of training on the golf green. Since most golfers cannot be present on the golf green with the necessary assiduousness that is required to develop such movements, the present invention provides a method and apparatus which will enable the golfer to practice swing movements either indoors or outdoors so as to acquire a correct swing posture when effectuating both driving and putting shots. The instant invention can be used by amateur golfers in learning to swing properly and in developing correct body posture when swinging a golf club. The present invention may also be used by professional golfers or golf instructors to correct swing errors and muscular movements of the arms and body.
Many golf swing training devices have been proposed for instructing golfers in swinging golf clubs. Such devices, however, utilize means which are expensive to produce, and difficult and cumbersome to use in such a way as to be undesirable for use indoors or in an area where there is a small volume of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,251, for example, discloses a golf swing training device containing adjustable means to vary the swing plane and path. The device includes a plurality of adjustable guide rails for defining a swing plane and path and a bell means for informing the player if he deviates from such path. Although this golf swing instruction device may operate adequately to position a golf club in a desired swing plane and signal the golfer when he deviates from such swing plane, there is the danger of repeated deviation from the desired swing plane because there is a separation between the guide rails which is wider than the diameter of the shaft of the golf club thus allowing the golf club to pass freely in the swing plane. Such a device does not control the actions of the golfer's body used to produce the desired swing and thus allows the golfer to deviate from the swing plane. As a result, the golfer will not develop those bodily movements which will insure a correct swing pattern each time.
Other devices proposed for instructing an individual in the proper manner to swing a golf club utilize guiding means such as track members connected to a platform for guiding a golf club through a golf swing (U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,416) or guide rails separated a predetermined distance to define a swing plane through which a golf club can move (U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,025). By and large, such devices encounter the same problems mentioned above.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved golf training device which can be used by an amateur golfer to learn body posture and muscular movement necessary to swing a golf club correctly. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide such a golf training device which can also be used by professional golfers to correct swing errors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved golf training device which provides means for guiding a golf club along a predetermined swing plane or path.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved golf training device which provides a timing means so as to enable a golfer to acquire a regulated pattern of movement when swinging a golf club against a golf ball.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved golf training device which enables a golfer to control his bodily movements within a prescribed position during a golf swing by providing both torso and head positioning means.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a simple unitary golf training device which is collapsible so that it may be stored indoors. In addition, the invention provides a golf training device which is compact in size, economical to fabricate and easy to assemble such that it may be used indoors, i.e., in a home or in an office, when it is not possible to go out onto a golf course.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for teaching a golfer to properly swing a golf club along a predetermined path whereby through repeated practice the golfer becomes habituated to proper swing form and body posture.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.